To Order an Evans
by Type12
Summary: She doesn't know his name. She is also fairly certain that he doesn't know hers. That's a good thing, she supposes. The cheery cafe she works at during the afternoons is often a spot of residence for the boy, causing quite a distraction for all the young ladies present. Ordering a coffee has never been so meaningful. JILY ONESHOT.


**I found the PERFECT song for this story, so if you wanna get in a coffee shop jily mode, then I've put the url on my profile.**

**(It's called, Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop (I know, right!))**

* * *

She doesn't know his name. She is also fairly certain that he doesn't know hers. That's a good thing, she supposes. The cheery cafe she works at during the afternoons is often a spot of residence for the boy, causing quite a distraction for all the young ladies present. He notices the attention, Lily can tell. The corner of his mouth twitches every time he receives a shy smile from a young hopeful, but he always ignores it. The strange thing, is that he never orders anything. Many a time has he casually sauntered in, to sit at the small table in the corner, but always declines every coffee offered to him.

It's funny, Lily thinks, that a boy as physically attractive as him would sit in the sidelines, ignoring the eager attention from the females. Even the slightly irritating Amelia, though admittedly attractive, receives no words in response. In fact, she is wandering towards him now, her platinum blonde hair arranged perfectly on her shoulders. Lily rolls her eyes, but watches nonetheless, as Amelia walks over to him, swaying her hips suggestively, to ask for his order.

Lily doesn't expect him to order anything. He never does. That's why Lily has never served him, let alone spoke with him. Amelia takes orders, and Lily serves them, that's the way it works. Lily grabs a biscuit or two and sett les them on a small plate, with a coffee placed in the middle. She balances the drink carefully on her tray, next to a few other plates holding sugary pastries. Gripping the tray carefully, she moves from behind the bar, and makes her way over to a wizened old man with two young children.

As she walks, she feels eyes on her. His eyes. Lily tries not to blush, and pointedly looks away as she passes his table, hurrying her feet to reach the old man, before he can call her back. He is still watching.

"I'd like a coffee, please," he says to Amelia, and Lily almost drops the tray. She glances back at him, and he has a tiny smirk on his face, as though he knows exactly how surprised she is. He has never ordered anything before, and Lily is almost afraid of the moment when she will have to go near him. Hand him a coffee, even. She decides to let Amelia serve him, she certainly won't complain.

Lily smiles at the two children, and transfers the pastries from the tray into their eager hands. They don't even wait for cutlery, before digging in.

"Boys!" the old man chastises, giving them both a glare. "Where are your manners?"

The boys look guilty for a moment, then the cheeky grins reappear, stretching across their faces.

"Thank you, miss," they say in unison. Lily smiles fondly at them, and sets the old man's coffee in front of him.

"You look like you've had a very exhausting day, sir," she says kindly, noting the hassled expression on his face. He chuckles lightly, accepting the hot drink with a nod.

"Well," he admits, "I'm getting old." Lily takes in the heavy wrinkles on his face, and the way his hands shake slightly on his mug. Yes, she thinks, he most certainly is old. However, there is a certain lightness about him, which gives him a twinkle in his eye, and many smile creases.

"Take advantage of your youth," he laughs quietly, inspecting his thin fingers, then turning slightly to peer behind Lily. He smiles a bit, then looks directly at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Lily turns around in confusion, only to see the boy, who automatically averts his hopeful gaze back to the table. Lily blushes.

"I think the young man over there is eager for his coffee," the man snickers, much like an immature teenage boy. Lily catches his double meaning, and rolls her eyes.

"I'd better get it for him then," she answers sarcastically.

"You'd better. Thank you for the coffee."

She waves goodbye, and makes her way back to the counter, holding the now empty tray in one hand. She makes sure to take the long way back, half hoping that by the time she strolls back, Amelia will have given him his order.

She hasn't, so she gets to work, using the machine to whip up the order which Amelia has scrawled down into her notebook, which is sitting beside the coffee machine. She hands the drink to Amelia, who looks confused.

"It's for that boy," Lily says.

"But you're supposed to give it to him." Amelia looks confused, as if wondering why on earth any girl wouldn't happily take the chance to go near such an attractive guy.

"It's okay, you can do it."

Amelia gives her a smile, half disappointed, half smug. _Oh dear._

"He asked specifically for you," she giggles, glancing over at him. Lily can't control her blush now. It spreads over her face, her pale complexion magnifying it by a thousand.

"Oh," she says.

Amelia hands her back the coffee. What does she mean, 'he asked specifically for her'? A boy as attractive as him simply does NOT ask _specifically _for a girl like her. Blokes like him strut about with a giggling blonde on their arm, and girls like her walk about with a heavy _book _on their arm. They just don't mix.

Lily takes her time nearing him. What will she say, she wonders? What's she supposed to do? Does she say hello? Lily's mind blanks out, and it seems to take her less than a second to reach him. She pauses for a moment, he hasn't noticed her standing behind him yet, before placing the drink on the table, and pushing it towards him.

His eyes shoot up from the table and onto her face faster than she can dash away, so she makes the mistake of looking at him properly. She has never seen him close up, and she is dimly aware that he is even better looking up close. He has a sort of carefree look, made obvious by the unkempt mop of raven black hair, which sticks up in whichever direction. His eyes are a rich hazel colour, green, brown, yellow, and gold. Lily drinks in the colour of them, before noticing that he has a jawline to die for, not to mention his shoulders. He has a light speckling of freckles over his slightly crooked nose, on which are perched a pair of rectangular glasses, which magnify the colours of his eyes dangerously. Lily doesn't want to even look at his lips, he's attractive enough already.

She suddenly notices that he is staring at her too, quite intently, as a matter of fact. She clears her throat nervously, and looks away from him pointedly. She gives him a polite nod, before moving to leave. But before she can properly escape, a hand clamps down onto her wrist, and she is hoisted back. He looks slightly confused, partly because he isn't quite sure what made him pull her back, but mostly because he doesn't understand her hurry to escape.

He frowns at her, his hand still gripping her wrist. They both notice at the same time, and he hastily withdraws his grip, a red tinge creeping up his neck.

"Um, hi." he says, only slightly awkwardly, flashing her a heart stopping grin. Her heart starts to hammer in her chest. She shouldn't be feeling like this, shouldn't be blushing like a twelve year old schoolgirl with a crush, over a bloke who she has never even spoken to before. But she is. Blushing, that is, not crushing. No, certainly not crushing.

"What do you want?" she asks cooly, to hide the incessant flutterings in her stomach. They aren't unpleasant, exactly, more unnerving. It's been a long time since she's felt such flutterings as this.

"You." he says, and Lily gapes in astonishment at his bluntness. "To go out with me, that is."

"Excuse me?"

He's grinning now. Every one of his front pearly white teeth are on full display, knocking the wind out of her chest, and making her feel like she's been doused in water. She quickly sucks air back into her lungs, and plasters a scowl onto her face for good measure.

"You heard me."

"Well, duh," Lily says, "I'm not deaf, I'm just wondering what sort of brain damage you have."

He snorts with amusement, but Lily notices the nervous tapping of his fingers against the table, and realises that underneath all the charm and bluntness, he's just as jittery and nervous as her, which makes her feel a great deal better.

"You must be the one with brain damage, love, seeing as you aren't already snogging me senseless, _even _after I made the first move," he says, his tone radiating confidence, just daring her to walk away. She doesn't.

"You call _ordering coffee _making the first move?" she says disbelievingly, ignoring his suggestion for snogging. The logical part of her is telling her every single reason why kissing this conceited, though admittedly attractive, boy is the most ridiculous notion she has ever heard, but the teenage girl part, the part where the fluttering of stomachs is involved, is telling her exactly how _good _it would be.

"Well, it's not like you were going to introduce yourself anytime soon," he answers, looking quite sullen indeed. "Do you know how _long _I was waiting for you to wander over?"

She blushes, realising just what his statement implies. He raises an eyebrow at her, prompting her to speak.

"You mean you were waiting this whole time for me to come over?" she snorts, disbelievingly, trying very hard to ignore the fact that his long perilous wait for her company was really quite _cute._

"Yes!" he cries, throwing his hands up agitatedly, before moving them to muss up his hair. "It was always that blonde one, but YOU bloody well never came!"

"Amelia collects the orders, I serve them," she mutters quietly.

"Yes, well by the time it took to figure that out, I was just about ready to give up."

She says nothing. He looks at her suddenly, eyes piercing and intent, searching her face. She squirms uncomfortably under his gaze, which feels.. well.. _smouldering._

"What's your name?" he asks quickly.

Her name? Lily seems to forget it for a few seconds, her brain only concentrating on the masculine scent which envelops him, and, you know, the only word she can really describe it with, is _yum._

"Sorry?" She jerks her mind away from his incredible attractiveness, and tries desperately to recall what he had just said. _Idiot, _she scolds herself, pinching her arm hard for good measure.

"Your name," he says, a smirk growing on his face, "what is it?"

She scowls at him, a pretty red tinge creeping over her freckled cheeks.

"Lily Evans," she says, cursing the eager note in her voice. He mutters her name a few times, savouring the syllables like a prayer, sweet on his tongue. She blushes even harder, cursing her fair complexion, which is sure to display the flush ten times it's usual colour.

"You have a lovely name," the boys says, not in that tone that guys use to please a girl, but sincerely. It sounds almost foreign coming from his mouth, so sensitive and quiet.

"Thanks," Lily says quietly, and for a moment they just stare at each other.

"What's your name?" she asks him, quite pleased that she will soon have something to call him other than 'the boy'. He gives her a cheeky grin, and suddenly all the cockiness returns, along with the boyish attractiveness, which makes Lily's heart beat a little faster.

The grin on his face slowly grows even wider, showing a look of pure amusement and excitement on his face.

"I'm not telling you."

Lily looks at him, aghast.

"No, seriously," she prods, "what is it?"

"I'm not telling you, _Lily._" he says, emphasising the fact that _he knows her name and she doesn't know his so he has power over her and he isn't going to tell her his name and now he is ruffling his hair and Lily can't help but notice how the muscles on his arms are outlined against his shirt sleeves and how she just realised that the tapping of his fingers on the table is morse code for 'I love you', and.._

It hits her, but for real this time. She listens for a moment, and watches his fingers, and.. yes. He is. He is tapping out 'I love you' in morse code. The butterflies in her stomach, which until now have been fluttering around leisurely, suddenly begin to rush around her stomach in a hurry, making her face ignite again.

"I can see you know morse code," she says slyly, fighting to hold back a smirk. Now it's his turn to be flustered. His face first turns pale, contrasting against his ruffled black hair. After a few seconds, a flush begins to creep up his neck, and over his face, until his cheeks are even darker than the red of her hair.

"Y-you.. you-"

"Yes, I know morse code."

He swears viciously, and Lily lets out an unladylike snort of laughter. She likes this side of him. Not the charming, lady-wooing side, but the side where he is more sensitive, and nervous.

"How about you pretend you don't know morse code," he says, not looking at her directly, instead fixing his gaze at a point just above her right shoulder. Lily smiles, and nods her head.

"Only if you tell me your name," she says quickly, as an afterthought. He smirks.

"Well," he drawls out, seemingly past his embarrassed phase, although a blush still tinges his face, "You are eager, aren't you?"

"Don't be stupid."

He makes a sound of mock hurt, and folds up the newspaper he was reading, before he had ordered coffee. He rises to his feet, towering quite a bit over her, and moves closer, ever so slightly. Lily gulps, and shuffles back a bit, only for him to move closer.

"Well," he says seductively, "it has been very nice meeting you Lily-"

"It's Evans to you," she points out, forcing herself to ignore his _very close _presence, and arranging a scowl on her face.

"_Lily,_" he says defiantly, "but unfortunately I have to leave now."

Lily's mouth drops open, and he grins. _How dare he? _Lily screams in her head. _He waits so long just to meet me, asks me out, taps out 'I love you', and now he's just leaving?_

"But, I still don't know your name!" Lily says, to which he leans in close, _very close, _his chest pressing against her, and his mouth just brushing her ear. She shivers involuntarily, and he chuckles in response, knowing exactly the effect he has on her.

"Here," he says, and slips a piece of paper into her hand. "My number. Call me."

"I-" she begins, but he cuts her off, his voice low and husky in her ear.

"Go out with me," he says, "and I'll tell you my name."

He pulls back, and Lily finds herself immediately missing his presence. She will call him, she knows she will. This sweet, sincere boy is different from the cocky one she thought she was, and she finds herself liking him immensely.

He grins again, then raises his hand in a form of salute, before taking his time exiting the cafe.

"But-" she begins weakly, and he turns towards her on his heel, grinning widely, because he knows that he has her, he knows she won't forget him.

"Yes?"

There is a pause, where Lily looks around to find something to say, and where he anticipates her running towards him, throwing her arms around his shoulders, and kissing him passionately. His eyes cloud over slightly, but remain focused on her.

"You didn't drink your coffee," she says quietly, gesturing a hand towards the cup of coffee sitting in the back table, now cold.

He gives her a genuine smile. His hand is on the door handle, and just before he opens it, he says, "Oh, I don't particularly like coffee, detest it actually. I came here for something else."

Her mouth drops open, her whole body frozen. The butterflies flutter dangerously in her stomach, and she feels the sudden urge to throw her arms around him.

He grins widely, his mesmerising hazel eyes twinkling deviously, before he opens the door with one movement, and is gone, leaving a love-struck Lily behind him.

Lily smiles suddenly, and looks down at the phone number in her hand, where there is a little heart drawn in the corner. Amelia is looking on in amazement, finally forcing herself to give up on the dark stranger, who seems to have taken a fancy to the fiery redhead.

She tucks the paper securely into her pocket. He didn't want coffee all along, he ordered an Evans. And he's going to get one.

* * *

**Is it bad to fangirl over your own fanfic? ... Anyway, I particularly enjoyed writing this one, but I'm still not sure whether I'm going to make it multi-chapter or not. I'm a lot better at writing one-shots.**

**Oh, and if you didn't read the authors note at the top, (I don't blame you), then you missed out on the PERFECT song for this fic! Ha ha.**

**xType12**


End file.
